Our Simple Love
by aniranzracz
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble sederhana (satu chapter, satu drabble) tentang 'kemanisan' hubungan Draco dengan Harry -NewDrabbles from aniranzracz :D DraRry. Satu chapter bisa AU, Fanon, atau Canon. NeverEnding -Chapter 2 untuk Hari Valentine yang sudah lewat 2 bulan yang lalu, dan untuk olive 1315. Maaf James-Sev-nya sangat nggak terasa - - mind to RnR? Thank youuuu! ({})
1. Teh Asin yang Manis

**Our Simple Love**

Seluruh karakter milik JKR

_Hanya kumpulan _drabble_ sederhana (satu _chapter_, satu _drabble_) tentang 'kemanisan' Draco dan Harry_.

;;;

"Silakan dinikmati, _Drake_," ujar Harry dengan nada riang. Tiba-tiba lelaki manis ini muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa sebuah nampan. "Ada dua cangkir teh hangat dan beberapa biskuit cokelat untuk kita. Hidangan wajib kalau kau datang ke rumahku, hehe."

"Hidangan wajib sebelum mengajakmu kencan, lebih tepatnya," timpal Draco. Ujung bibir kanannya terangkat. Lalu ia mengambil satu cangkir teh dari nampan dan meminumnya seteguk. Setelah habis seteguk, ia langsung menghabiskan setengah cangkir.

Harry, setelah menaruh nampan di atas meja, duduk di sebelah Draco dan ikut meminum secangkir teh hangat buatannya. "Haha… ternyata hari ini kau serius ingin mengajakku kenc—Hueek!"

Kata-kata dari mulut Harry terpotong oleh semburan teh dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk!" Harry mulai tersedak.

"Kenapa, _Sweetie_?" tanya Draco khawatir—sedikit panik sebenarnya—sambil menepuk pelan punggung Harry. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhuk! Teh ini… asin sekali!" seru Harry. "Maaf, _Drake_! Aku teledor memasukkan garam ke teh ini, bukan gula!"

Draco mengangguk. "Oh, itu… tidak apa-apa, _kok_. Santai saja. Intinya, kau tidak apa-apa kan, _Sweetie_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau _kok_ bisa-bisanya sih _Drake_, meminum teh itu langsung setengah cangkir?" tanya Harry heran. "Aku saja, yang buat, rasanya ingin muntah! Padahal aku baru meneguk satu tegukan…."

Draco nyengir lebar, naluri gombalnya mulai keluar. Kemudian ia mengenggam tangan kiri Harry dan meremasnya pelan. "Semua minuman atau makanan yang kucicipi, jika sambil melihatmu, pasti rasanya manis, _Sweetie_!"

Harry, tanpa dikomando, langsung tersipu. "Aah, _Drake_…."

;;;

**TBC**

**Halah~ hanya lagi pengin nulis Drarry aja, tapi nggak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Jadi hanya buat **_**drabble**_**. Tapi sebagai gantinya, **_**drabble-drabble **_**ini dibuat berkelanjutan. Semoga bagus dan kalian suka, ya :D **

_**Mind to RnR? Please **_**:D**_** thankyous **_**(?) ({})**

-aniranzracz, 07.43 WITA.


	2. Hari Valentine

**Our Simple Love**

Harry Potter © JKR

Untuk hari Valentine yang sudah lewat dua bulan lalu XD #plak

Dan untuk olive1315 yang sampe bela-belain PM supaya dilanjut :D Enjoy!

.

.

"Harry?"

"…"

"Harry _Darling_?"

"…"

Draco menyibakkan rambutnya, frustasi karena kekasihnya yang satu ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba ngambek tidak jelas dan mengacuhkannya sedari tadi. Padahal Draco sudah membela-belakan dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak tahan dingin agar menerobos hujan supaya dapat menemui Harry.

"Kau kenapa sih, Har?" tanya Draco, dari mukanya terlihat bahwa ia kesal sekaligus lelah. "Dari tadi diam terus, padahal aku sudah kebasahan begini kena hujan untuk menemuimu. Kalau ada masalah bilang sa—"

"Tanya dirimu sendiri," potong Harry ketus sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Mata _emerald_-nya tiba-tiba terlihat tidak manis lagi, tapi menakutkan. "Atau lakukan usaha lain! Bertanya pada temanmu, berjalan-jalan ke toko bunga… atau mungkin melihat kalender?"

Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, membuat air hujan yang tadinya 'bersarang' di sana menjadi berjatuhan ke mana-mana. "Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?"

"…"

Draco menghela napas. Ia berjalan menuju kalender bergambar Menara Pisa yang digantung di dinding ruang tamu Harry. "Oke, hari ini… 14 Februari…"

"Terus?" tanya Harry. "Sudah mengerti?"

Sebelum Harry menjawab, ayahnya—James Potter—tiba-tiba lewat. "Harry, Dad akan pergi."

"Jangan bilang bersama Sev lagi," ujar Harry menakutkan. "Kenapa semuanya membuatku kesal hari ini?"

Ayah Harry—dengan cueknya—langsung keluar rumah, tanpa memedulikan Harry yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Sementara itu, Draco masih terus berpikir. Diam-diam, ketika Harry sibuk mengamuk, Draco mengirim SMS pada Blaise.

"_Hei, ada apa dengan 14 Februari?"_

"_Tolol. Hari ini Hari Valentine, Drake."_

"Pantas Harry marah hari ini," pikir Draco. Lalu, dengan gaya _gentle-_nya, ia berjalan ke arah Harry yang duduk di sofa dan memeluknya.

"Sudah tahu?" tanya Harry seram.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lupa kalau hari ini itu… hari Valentine," kata Draco berbohong. Ia terpaksa berbohong agar 'citra'nya di mata Harry tidak turun. "Tapi…"

Draco diam mencari alasan, dan Harry menunggunya.

"Tapi..." kata Draco lagi.

"Apa?" Harry mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak merayakannya karena menurutku, setiap hari yang kulalui denganmu adalah Hari Valentine," ujar Draco sambil tersenyum. "Selamat Hari Valentine, Harry Sayang…."

FIN

Mau dilanjutin sejak bulan Februari lalu, tapi capek -_- entah kenapa merasa jenuh dengan fic ini. Tapi sekarang udah dilanjutin, kan? Makasih ya yang udah mau review… jadi semangat lagi. Dan makasih untuk olive1315 yang bela-belain nge-PM :D

Mind to RnR? Thank youuuu! ({})


End file.
